


Boring You

by YamatosSenpai



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamatosSenpai/pseuds/YamatosSenpai
Summary: "“Aren’t you tired of this?” Mo Guan Shan asked, his back pressed painfully against the metal siding.He Tian only smiled, crouching over Guan Shan in his imposing way. He brushed his hand over the redhead’s hair, feeling the other man trembling beneath his touch. His stomach twisted, hot and sharp, in excitement. “Are you saying you’re bored? Am I boring you?”"First work for fandom. Rape Play/Consensual Non-consent.





	

“Aren’t you tired of this?” Mo Guan Shan asked, his back pressed painfully against the metal siding.

He Tian only smiled, crouching over Guan Shan in his imposing way. He brushed his hand over the redhead’s hair, feeling the other man trembling beneath his touch. His stomach twisted, hot and sharp, in excitement. “Are you saying you’re bored? Am I boring you?”

“N-no, uh, yeah…” Guan Shan breathed out unsurely, his pale face flushing with color. “What the chicken dick does it matter to you?”

He Tian made a face, a mixture of amusement and annoyance. He leaned over Guan Shan, his hand curling around the torn collar of Guan Shan’s shirt. He tugged roughly, bringing the redhead’s face inches within his own. “When are you going to realize, you are my business?”

“Fuck off.” Guan Shan breathed out, his eyes narrowed.

He Tian released Guan Shan’s shirt, letting him sink back against the metal siding of the warehouse. He sat up and lit a cigarette. “I saved you.” He exhaled a cloud of smoke into Guan Shan’s face. “You owe me.”

**HALF AN HOUR EARLIER**

Mo Guan Shan was being followed. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and walked faster. He could hear the footfalls of several men behind him; nearly feel their breaths on his skin. He shuddered, increasing his pace even more.

Guan Shan was shoved and he nearly fell to the ground. A hand yanked his hood down from his face and it pulled painfully at his neck. “What the fuck?!”

“Mo Guan Shan?” the man asked, looking Guan Shan up and down.

“The same red hair.” Another breathed out.

“It’s him.” The third insisted.

“What the hell do you want?” Guan Shan barked, ducking out from under the man’s grip. He was cornered in the alley and herded into one of the unlocked warehouses. The men chuckled in amusement as Guan Shan’s heart pounded.

“Someone’s lookin’ for you.”

“Yeah? Who?” Guan Shan demanded, his eyes narrowed hatefully.

“Who do you think?”

Guan Shan clicked his tongue in irritation. He didn’t need to be told. “Well you found me. What now?”

“Call him.” One of the men instructed another.

“Yeah, we got him.” The man barked into the phone. “It’s definitely him.” The man looked Guan Shan over carefully. “Want us to keep him company while you get here?”

“Fuck off.” Guan Shan growled.

“He’s on his way.”

Guan Shan was silent as one of the men unzipped his hoodie. The man dropped it on the floor, his fingers grazing across Guan Shan’s neck. Guan Shan shivered under the touch, his face heating visibly. “Don’t you dare.”

Guan Shan cried out as he received a punch to the gut. He doubled over, nearly spewing onto the ground. He gasped for air, one hand wrapped around his belly and the other held out defensively, but uselessly.

He struggled as he was forced to the ground, his shirt tearing at the collar toward his sleeve. “Open your mouth, Red.”

“Fuck no! Get the fuck off of me!” Guan Shan’s kicked the man on top of him violently, sending the man sprawling to the floor. Another man stepped forward, his fist connecting with Guan Shan’s cheek.

“Who the fuck told you that you could hit him?”

It was He Tian. He stood in the doorway of the warehouse, his dark hair falling into his narrow, devious eyes. His arms were folded over his broad chest. He was only one man but he had no issue commanding the entire room.

“He was-” the man didn’t have time to finish before He Tian’s hand was wrapped around his throat. He Tian didn’t need to fight them. They could sense his sincerity, his commitment to his own twisted code, and they left without another word.

“Aren’t you tired of this?” Mo Guan Shan asked, his back pressed painfully against the metal siding.

“Are you saying you’re bored? Am I boring you?” He Tian couldn’t have looked more amused by everything.

Guan Shan’s heart was still pounding wildly in his chest, “What the chicken dick does it matter to you?”

“When are you going to realize, you are my business?” He Tian asked, his face unbearably close to Guan Shan’s.

“Fuck off.” Guan Shan breathed out, his eyes narrowed.

“I saved you.” He exhaled a cloud of smoke into Guan Shan’s face. “You owe me.”

“I don’t owe you shit.” Guan Shan spat. “What did you do? Hire those guys to follow me?”

He Tian smiled, “Bingo.”

“Rich son of a bitch…” Guan Shan growled.

“You should stop avoiding me so much.” He Tian replied, sending smoke into Guan Shan’s face. He offered the cigarette to Guan Shan with a smile. “Wan’ a smoke?”

Guan Shan reached for the cigarette but He Tian cut him off. He pulled Guan Shan’s face in closely, his lips falling perfectly over the other’s. He exhaled slowly inside Guan Shan’s mouth before sitting up. Smoke billowed from Guan Shan’s nose before his mouth parted, slowly, sensually.

“Are you still bored?” He Tian questioned, his eyes intent on Guan Shan.

“Shut up.” Guan Shan snapped.

“It’s your own fault… for making such a face…” He Tian claimed, his fingers catching Guan Shan’s hair tightly. He tugged roughly until they were kissing again. “I won’t be able to control myself.”

“Then don’t.” Guan Shan murmured, his eyes closed tight against the pain.

“What’s that?” He Tian asked with a delighted smirk.

“Fuck you.” Guan Shan spat.

“That’s not what you said…” He Tian teased before sinking his teeth into Guan Shan’s shoulder. He bit roughly, rough enough to draw blood. Guan Shan hissed, his fists knotting in He Tian’s shirt. “What’d ya say, Mo Guan Shan?”

“I said “go fuck yourself’” Guan Shan yelled.

He Tian covered Guan Shan’s mouth, a laugh escaping his own lips. “Shhhh… you’re so loud.” Guan Shan glared at He Tian from behind his hand. He Tian grinned, “I like that face.”

He Tian put his cigarette out on the teeth of Guan Shan’s zipper. He Tian tossed the extinguished cigarette aside and, keeping one hand over Guan Shan’s mouth, unbuckled Guan Shan’s jeans. He Tian stroked Guan Shan through his underwear. “He’s much more honest than you are.”

“Shut your chicken dick mouth.” Guan Shan murmured around He Tian’s hand.

“So angry.” He Tian teased, his hand pressing down on Guan Shan.

Guan Shan grimaced, involuntarily making a sucking noise with his mouth. He shook his head, groaning as He Tian’s fingers pushed inside his mouth. He Tian put even more weight down on Guan Shan’s groin, pumping his fingers in and out of his wet mouth.

Spit trailed from the tips of He Tian’s fingers to Guan Shan’s mouth. Guan Shan’s  pale face was flushed scarlet, his brow furrowed. He Tian shoved his fingers roughly back into Guan Shan’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue and spreading his jaws by the teeth.

Guan Shan tried to speak, his words slurred and unintelligible. He Tian laughed softly, his hand squeezing Guan Shan’s erection. “You’re so shameless. You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

“’M not.” Guan Shan moaned, He Tian’s fingers sliding from his mouth.

He Tian adjusted his position, his foot resting in-between Guan Shan’s legs. Guan Shan cursed loudly, his fingers digging into He Tian’s ankle. He Tian tapped his foot gently against Guan Shan’s clothed erection teasingly. Guan Shan looked as if he might cry. He bit down on his fist, the other still uncertainly holding He Tian’s leg.

“Are you gonna cry?” He Tian murmured, placing more weight on his foot. Guan Shan cried out, leaving teeth marks in rings along his own hand.  He Tian brushed his thumb under Guan Shan’s eyes, stroking his upper cheek firmly.

“Fuck.” Guan Shan snarled, his eyes closing. His lashes fluttered against his face, droplets of tears forming at the corners. They rolled down his face and cheek, one of the droplets sliding onto He Tian’s thumb. He Tian licked his thumb, his tongue lapping up the salty tear, his eyes locked on Guan Shan’s.

“Does it hurt?” He Tian asked, grinding his foot against Guan Shan’s cock.

“Asshole.” Guan Shan grunted.

He Tian pushed off of the floor with his hands. He leaned over Guan Shan, his palms pressed against the metal siding. He rocked his foot back and forth firmly, making Guan Shan squirm beneath him.

“Uh oh.” He Tian breathed out, lifting his shoe from Guan Shan’s soaked underwear. “You made a mess.”

“I didn’t… do anything…” Guan Shan panted, his hand finally releasing He Tian’s ankle.

He Tian lifted his leg, shoving his sneakered foot into Guan Shan’s face, “Clean my shoe.”

“Fuck no.” Guan Shan refused, his hands curling into fists at his side.

“Lick it clean.” He Tian repeated, his foot smashing against Guan Shan’s face, just firmly enough to press him down to the floor.

He Tian rested his foot across Guan Shan’s chest. Guan Shan cursed, hissing in frustration, before finally lapping at the bottom of He Tian’s shoe. He Tian smirked in satisfaction, watching Guan Shan’s tongue lap at the sole of his sneaker. “You look good like that.”

“Why are you…?” Guan Shan groaned as He Tian removed his foot from his chest.

He Tian shrugged, a devious smile on his face, “Didn’t you say something about being bored? Are you bored now?”

“Ah!” Guan Shan exclaimed in frustration. “Stop it!”

“Do you really want me to stop?” He Tian asked, sliding his joggers down his hips. He stroked himself slowly, his eyes locked on Guan Shan with desire. “You don’t, do ya?”

“Shut it, chicken shit.” Guan Shan barked.

“That’s right. You don’t.” He Tian breathed out, his hand pumping over his cock. He rocked his hips forward slowly, “Sit up. Get it nice and wet for you.”

Guan Shan sat up, pushing onto his hands and knees. He reached up to stroke He Tian, but He Tian smacked his hand away. “Don’t touch it with your dirty hands.” He Tian held Guan Shan’s face. “Use this,” He Tian instructed, pulling down Guan Shan’s lip with his thumb.

“I know… I was go-ing…” Guan Shan argued.

He Tian silenced him by pushing his cock into Guan Shan’s wet, warm mouth. “Shhhh…” Guan Shan glared up at He Tian but he continued obediently, sucking He Tian’s large, swollen cock. He Tian smiled down at him, gently urging him, his hand on Guan Shan’s face. He Tian ran a hand through Guan Shan’s hair, tugging it and snapping his head back.

“Damn it.” Guan Shan growled, a string of precum beading down his lip. He Tian blew a kiss before yanking Guan Shan’s head back. He rocked his hips, back and forth, nearly head-fucking Guan Shan.

He Tian pumped into Guan Shan’s inviting, open mouth. Guan Shan’s eyes watered, his lips quivering, his cheeks twitching from the effort. He Tian rolled his head backward, one hand patting the back of Guan Shan’s head and the other scratching across his own stomach. His skin prickled and he let out a grunt, “Alright. That’s enough.” Guan Shan continued, sucking even harder, even more eagerly. He Tian snarled, his foot tapping against the floor irritably. “Damn it. That’s enough, I said.”

“Stand up.” He Tian ordered. Guan Shan shook his head, wiping his mouth with his hand. He Tian narrowed his eyes sharply, “Stand up or I’ll fuck you until your knees bleed.”

Guan Shan stood up slowly, tugging at his shirt and pulling it as far down over his erection as possible. He Tian smiled, so handsome when he wanted to be. Guan Shan let He Tian spin him around, spreading his legs far apart.

Guan Shan placed his palms on the metal wall, steadying himself. He Tian pushed Guan Shan’s pants down to his thighs and Guan Shan pushed them down to his knees on his own. He Tian spit into his hand and stroked himself quickly.

“Hey,” Guan Shan gasped. “Start with your fingers…”

“Why?” He Tian asked, pushing his cock inside of Guan Shan. “We both know you’re so hungry down here.”

“Fucking shit!” Guan Shan shouted, slapping his hand against the wall. The metal shook loudly, the vibrations traveling into Guan Shan’s arms. “Shut up!”

“Shhhh…” He Tian breathed out, pulling Guan Shan’s ear between his teeth. “You’re too loud. Someone might hear.”

“You’re such… a… dick…” Guan Shan moaned, arching his back.

“You love it.” He Tian slammed his hips against Guan Shan. He fucked him raw and hard from behind. Guan Shan’s legs began to tremble, his cock staining his ripped shirt with cum. He Tian had one hand on Guan Shan’s waist and the other snaked its way under Guan Shan’s shirt. He Tian pinched Guan Shan’s nipple and it made his skin prickle with gooseflesh. “You love me.”

“Shut up.” Guan Shan groaned, rolling his hips to meet He Tian’s thrusts.

“Say it.” He Tian ordered, twisting Guan Shan’s hard nipple roughly. “Say it or I’ll stop.”

“Ack!” Guan Shan complained, beating his fist against the wall. He Tian, true to his word, pulled out. The glans of his cock slid out of Guan Shan, a trail of cum still connecting them. “Damn it, you asshole!”

“Say it.” He Tian repeated, rubbing the swollen head against Guan Shan’s hole.

“I…” Guan Shan whined, stained pink from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

“Go on.” He Tian teased him, relishing how Guan Shan backed into him.

“Love…” Guan Shan whimpered, covering his face. “…you…”

“Good boy.” He Tian replied with a smirk. “Was that so hard?”

Guan Shan mumbled unintelligibly. He moaned loudly as He Tian pushed back inside. He Tian fucked him hard and fast, shaking Guan Shan’s entire body. He Tian let out a peculiar sound before exhaling, a smile twitching up the corners of his mouth, “I love fucking you.”

“I..m…” Guan Shan gasped, palming the wall unconsciously.

“You gonna cum for me, Mo Guan Shan?” He Tian whispered.

“Don’t… inside…” Guan Shan instructed breathlessly.

“That’s no good.” He Tian replied.

“He Tian!” Guan Shan barked. But it was too late. He Tian orgasmed, ejaculating deep inside of Guan Shan. Guan Shan cursed weakly, the fight leaving his body as he shot his cum into his shirt and across his own stomach.

He Tian pulled out, wiping himself with the back of Guan Shan’s shirt. Guan Shan opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by a kiss. He Tian smiled, pulling Guan Shan tightly into his arms. He Tian embraced Guan Shan, littering kisses into Guan Shan’s red hair and across his face.

“You…” Guan Shan breathed out.

“I love you, Mo Guan Shan.” He Tian confessed, burying his face into Guan Shan’s back.

“Yeah, I love you too.” Guan Shan returned, placing his hands over He Tian’s.

He Tian turned Guan Shan around to face him. “So what’s the verdict? Am I boring?”

“What?” Guan Shan nearly laughed. “That was just a part of the act. Why? Are you worried or something?”

“Me? Worried?” He Tian laughed it off. “Why would I be worried about anything? You’re mine.”

Guan Shan sighed, pulling his shirt off and over his head. He wiped his stomach off quickly before wiping between his legs. “The three dudes were a bit much. What if they’d actually hurt me?”

“I was right outside.” He Tian replied. “They’d be dead if they touched you...much…”

“You’re such a weirdo.” Guan Shan accused.

He Tian shrugged, “I didn’t hear the safe word.”

“Shut up.” Guan Shan groaned, rolling his shoulders in an embarrassed gesture.

He Tian threw his arm over Guan Shan’s shoulder, “You can be mad at me all you want. I know it’s how you show your love.”

Guan Shan stormed off, grabbing his hoodie from the floor and stomping toward the door. “Fuck you.”

“Every day until one of us dies.” He Tian called after him with a smile. “I promise.”


End file.
